East Coast by Night
by Jade Falcon1
Summary: This is a Vampire: the Masquerade story with a Project Twilight/Hunters Hunted theme. It centers on an NSA agent and a Bounty Hunter as they attempt to servive in the World of Darkness
1. Prelude

Prelude In the 1950's an elite U.S. Government agency known as the National Security Agency chanced upon some equipment that appeared to be cameras and viewing lenses of sorts. When they were looked through some of the people that were observed were seen as dark, black shadow like figures. It was determined that they were entities of some sort. The NSA created the ParaIntelligence division under General Rex Shivers. These devices, later named chaoscopic lenses, or Chaoscopes, were set up in every government building in D.C. This includes the White House. What was seen was that these 'Black Bodies' were in the government. It was determined that they were infiltrators. It was later discovered that the black body entities seen were vampires and ghouls. Later the ParaIntell. Division of the NSA discovered Garou, Mages, and ghosts. This was totally new and the ParaIntell. Now seeks to rid the country of paranormal creatures. But they are also trying to investigate them, their culture, and their society. Thus begins the Twilight War. 


	2. Supernatural

Chapter 2 

Saturday, 2 January 2001, 7:30 PM 

National Security Agency HQ 

Sub-district, Maryland 

Agent Holland stood in the Directors office listening to the Director as he spoke. Holland wasn't new to the ParaIntelligence Division of the NSA but he new this particular mission would be dangerous. This was the first mission in seven years to strike fear in his heart. "Now, when we have assessed the situation we may want to strike. But it could prove to dangerous, and as you know we don't want an incident." The Director spoke with a calm but serious voice, knowing how important this mission is. "Holland. These things may be trying to infiltrate our agency. We cannot allow that to happen. I am assigning Agents Johnason, Fenres, Skult, and Nightshadow. You will receive a mission briefing by this afternoon. And remember Holland; this is a long-term mission. So don't develop something personal for or against any of your agents, which goes for them with each other to… Dismissed." The Director calmly sits back in his chair as if he never said anything going through papers and the like as Holland steps out of his office. 

*** 

Saturday, 2 January 2001, 7:35 PM 

Moonlight Inn 

Baltimore, Maryland 

Snake stood staring at Trigger and the new girl in the room. He was not big or intimidating, but he was angry and was determined to defend Lucas. "Falcon, go get my boom stick. Now!"Falcon went to attention and yelled. "Yes sir, I'll get it right now." As Falcon leaves the room Trigger pulls out a shot gun and hands a revolver to the new girls who has mistakenly chosen to side with her. "I can't let you hurt another Lucas. Morgan was the last. You said you'd never leave her, and now you have broken her heart. You fucking bastard!" Lucas stares coldly at Trigger but does not move. "You can't force me to stay with anyone." he blurted out. "I can do what I please! You are very out of line here. I am the Prince, show me respect!" Lucas stared squarely at her, obviously very angry. 

"No Lucas. I warned you that if you did this again I'd do something about it." Trigger cocked the shotgun hard and fast with an anger induced rage in her eyes. 

Falcon walks back in seeing the guns pointed at Lucas. Then seeing the new girl pointing the revolver at Snake, he throws the shotgun to Snake and readies his own M-16 A3 and yells at Trigger and the other girl "Down on the fucking ground now! Do it!" Falcon's eyes go sharp and his finger pulls on the trigger of his weapon a bit but doesn't fire. 

"Well this is getting no where!" Aiming the shotgun, Trigger fires with an unheard of speed hitting Lucas in the leg. Suddenly the new girl fires several times hitting Lucas in the chest. She takes cover with Trigger behind the bar and fires at Snake while Lucas lips to a couch to inspect his wounds. Almost immediately after this Falcon opens fire with his weapon, the silenced gun making soft taps as it releases its rounds at the target. He fires wild, insane bursts of ammunition hitting the new girl in the neck and head as Trigger dodges out of the way. 

At almost the same time Lucas's personal guards, who had been right outside the door, run in and draw their .45's. Without thought or hesitation they open fire at Trigger and deliver several hits in the arm, stomach, and chest. The 45 rounds tear through her creating bloody entrance wounds and very messy exit wounds. 

Trigger shruged off the gunshot wounds like they were nothing and fires her 10-gage shotgun at one of Lucas's ghoul guards, hitting him in the face. The ghouls' head explodes in a flashing display of blood, skull pieces and brain tissue. 

Falcon and Snake fire on Trigger, the gunshots from their guns tare through her body like it was nothing. When they stop firing she falls to the ground. Having lost enough blood she faces possible final death. Lucas stands from his position on the couch. He motions for his ghoul guards to get Trigger healed of her wounds. He moves slowly over to her and speaks in a low, cold voice. "Watch where you step Brujah, remember; you exist, only because I allow it." 

*** 

Sunday, 3 January 2001, AM 

National Security Agency HQ 

Sub-district, Maryland 

"Mister Nightshadow, Miss Johnason. My name is Jake Holland. I will be commanding are mission." Holland said with a smirk as he sits back in a chair in the briefing room. He smiles casually at the two agents. "Have you met the other two yet?" 

Nightshadow looks at Holland with a cold, dead look. "No sir, we both just arrived in the city. I understand you have worked on many missions, correct?" 

Holland suddenly looks concerned wondering how Drake has gotten into his personal file. "Yes, but let's take a look at your record a bit…and then move on to Miss Johnason. " Holland reads hastily through the documents in hand. "Hmmm, it says here you have 23 confirmed paranormal kills, compared to 56 mortal kills. It also says you have completed 78 missions, all with a success rate of 83% or above. Very impressive Mister Nightshadow. You seem to know what you are doing, but the kill ratio suggests not so perceptive of the paranormal." Holland smirks at that last comment and looks at Drake awaiting a response. 

"Well sir, I only did what I thought was in the best interests of the country. I live to serve." 

Holland looks at Drake, a bit obscured by his answer. "Very patriotically put Mr. Nightshadow. But at the same time, very bureaucratically said." He nods as he responds to agent Nightshadow's answer, reaching into his classified personnel folder and pulls out a file labeled 'Sasha Johnason.' "Well Miss Johnason, it says here you have completed 15 missions all one hundred percent successful. You have three paranormal kills compared to zero mortal kills. Low numbers perhaps, but a very good ratio. We are after all dealing with foes stronger then us." 

Johnason looked at Drake, then to Holland. "Thank you sir, I only kill when I know it's the enemy…" She looks back to Drake with a cold look of disgust and resentment. 

Drake, now looking very angry with the agent insulting him in such a way, speaks "I did what had to be done Johnason! Maybe when you are in the game long enough you'll understand that to. What is 56 people compared to the four hundred million Americans I am trying to protect." 

Sasha snapped back. "You disgust me Nightshadow! You are just another killer who is in this to fire a few rounds." 

Holland stood to look over the two. "That is enough! Both of you are here to do a job. Now we are all going to do it or pay." Holland calms down a bit. "Now, even though Fenres and Skult are not here yet, I'll tell you where this will happen. The mission will take place in Baltimore. That's barely a half hours drive from here. You two will meet them at a place called the Nightshadow Inn. This is where we believe the black bodies are planning to strike back at us. I will inform the other two to meet you two there. Now, are there any questions?" 

*** 

Sunday, 3 January 2001, 10:02 PM 

Moonlight Inn 

Baltimore, Maryland 

Inside the Inn it was rather dark. The lights being dimmed even though it was ten o'clock at night. There are various tables with matching chairs scattered about the main room with elegant booths located along many beautify styled walls. In the back is a unique, one of a kind bar that case nearly every kind of drink known. Behind the bar are many shelves holding the various drinks as well as crystal glasses styled after English seventeenth century culture. Near the bar is a staircase that leads to a second and third story. Agents Skult and Fenres sit at one of the tables, talking softly. Passing the time while awaiting Johnason and Nightshadows arrival. 

"So how long you been with the agency Skult." Jessica sat at the table. Her head resting on her hands gazing up at Skult, interested in every word he speaks. 

"Oh, I'd say about six years. I was recruited into the ParaIntelligence division quite a while ago. But what about you? How did you get mixed up in the Twilight War?" 

Jessica looks down for a second but then looks back up at Skult thoughtfully. "Well, I wasn't even trying to join. I had stumbled on to some agents when I wasn't supposed to. I watched as one of the agents shot a man in cold blood in an ally. But when the man got back up, I-I didn't know what to think. Then someone hit me, and when I woke up the same people I saw shot the man that got back up were standing around me. They told me about the ParaIntelligence division of the NSA and that what I saw was a vampire. They said that because of my cryptology, forensics and people skills that they could use someone like me in the division. They also said that if I didn't join that I'd have a date with an incinerator because of my breach of security. So I joined. This is my first case. This all happened only three months ago." 

Johnason and Nightshadow glide in through the door and head toward Skult and Fenres. They both slowly remove their trench coats and place them over their chairs and sit. The four agents sit at the table in a huddle and speak softly. Lucas, the owner of the club, sits comfortably in his booth, watching the party of Federals. 

Maia calls with a sweet, innocent, soft voice from across the room to the table. "Need anything over there just ask?" She smiles and looks at the members of the table. 

Agent Johnason looks up at Maia, answering for everyone at the table. "No, that won't be necessary, but thank you." 

Suddenly Agent Skult stands and walks over to Maia. "Hello, my name is Morias, and do you have a name to match your beauty?" He speaks with a soft, enchanting voice and eyes Maia. 

Maia, shifting uncomfortably replies. "My name's Maia, sir." Her gentle face breaks a smile. 

"Maia," Skult smiled devilishly, "what an elegant and attractive name…" 

Drake says to Skult. "Skult get back here now!" 

Agent Skult turns to look at Drake, "Bite me!" 

The group of agents sitting at the tables simultaneously stand, glaring at Agent Skult with immense disapproval. Tension filled the room almost instantly as the agents begin to get serious. They are obviously not here to mess around. Likewise, Skult is not supposed to be here to engage in casual conversation. The agents stand in place like status, absolutely showing no fear. Skult, being an agent himself meats there stand the same, not moving as if his life depended on it. Lucas sits off to the side watching the whole thing unfold like a TV show. Being but an ordinary man, dresses all in black. He wears a black suit with a white shirt, and a black silk tie. His professional looking jet-black hair is combed to the side, and his black eyes match his attire perfectly. He carries with him but one thing, a laptop case. His eyes pierce the room as he scans for anyone that interests him. Maia stands next to Skult showing a little confusion as to what is going on. 

Agent Johnason stares deep into Agent Skults sharp eyes. "You will refrain from your speaking with that woman and come back over here without delay." 

Agent Skult faces Agent Johnason with a very serious stare. "You can just shove it, Johnason! I am only here to do one little job and I can do other things as well. It's called multi-tasking. Learn it!" 

Agent Johnason simply stands there taking in all of Agent Skults words. She glances from side to side, taking in the situation, assessing it, and coming up with a solution within seconds. "Drake, take care of the situation. Keep in mind I don't want an incident. Fenres will accompany me to the temporary office." And with that she led the other agent out of the Inn and to the black Sudan parked outside. Agent Skult stared with an angered look, watching Agent Johnason and Agent Fenres leave, he then shifts his stare over to Drake who remains standing. 

Drake calmly glides over to Agent Skult. "Agent Skult, you will come back to my table and discuss some things of importance with me. I out rank you, there for I own you. You are to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" 

"Screw you Drake, I'm on my down time. So you can just bugger off!" 

"Agent Skult. You know what your job is, so do it. You are lucky Johnason said she didn't want an incident. You will do your job." 

"I will do as I please!" 

Drake smirks at Agent Skults remark and sharply turns away from Agent Skult and walk out of the Inn grumbling something about insubordination. 

*** 

Sunday, 3 January 2001, 11:41 PM 

Outside the Moonlight Inn 

Baltimore, Maryland 

Outside the Inn, it was dark and eerie. There was a bit of fog, low to the ground. And the air was cold and still. Agent Skult walks slowly along side Maia. The two have been talking quietly for some time now. Maia pauses a moment in her walking and turns to look at Agent Skult. 

"So, why does Drake freak out every time I get close to you? He seems like he's afraid you'll fall for me, or something. But, well, would that be such a bad thing if it happened? Would it…?" 

Agent Skult smirks and glances around before returning his gazes to Maia. "No, I don't think it would be a bad thing at all. Forget Drake. Forget the others to. They are just afraid I'll jeopardize the mission. I like you, a lot. Be with me, please." 

_To be continued_


End file.
